Hinata Sasaki
|homeplace = Nagano |type = Pop |brand = FuwaFuwa Dream |colour = |generation = Hitomi generation |favoriginal = Ako Saotome |successorname = |media = @Sunshine |occupation = Idol Student |affiliation = Tōi Tengoku Academy |episode = The Drama of TTA ~An Unexpected Release~}} Hinata Sasaki is a 3rd year High Scooler at Tōi Tengoku Academy, and a former Silver Twin. As a pop type idol she prefers using FuwaFuwa Dream as her primary brand. Bio Appearance Hinata has shoulder-length fulvous hair, which is curled at the end and teal eyes. She tends to wear orange ribons at the both sides of her head and a necklase with teeth-like beads. Personality Hinata tends to appear to be a friendly person, which she used to be during middle school, however, as the competition between her year-mates grew stronger, she became blinded by the vision of success and started treating others coldly or even harshly, not being concerned by even making fun of certain people. Losing to Hitomi Oshiro made her reconsider her actions a bit. Background Hinata's father is a successful bussiness man who, however, did not have much time to spend with his daugther due to his devotion to the job. Her mother is busy in her job as well, so Hinata was brought up mostly by people hired to take care of her. Relationships *Akemi Miyamoto - Hinata was on relatively good term with Akemi. In AS018 Hinata manage to persuade her to pretend to support Hitomi yet opting for Hinata in the end. *Hitomi Oshiro - Hitomi and Hinata used to be friends during middle school, but once they became Bronze Triplets together with Sayuri, thier relationship bagan to change into fierce rivaly, which burried their former closeness. The two of them battled over the Golden Ace title, and are now able to keep a busssiness-like approach towards each other. *Sayuri Suitaka - Sayuri and Hinata used to be friends during middle school, but once they became Bronze Triplets together with Sayuri, thier relationship bagan to change into fierce rivaly, which burried their former closeness. *Chēng Sēn Lín - Hinata was rather fond of the Chinese girl, and learned a few phrases in Chinese from her. In AS018 Sen Lin was a kind of her ally against Hitomi, who would not hold back to act superiorly after the "Ayaka Oshiro scandal". *Tomoka Hazuki, Yuuki Hirate - Hinata was never close to either of them, she only saw gaining their support as a way to defeat Hitomi. Idol Activities At Tōi Tengoku Academy Hinata used to be interested in acting and MC skills courses. She is also both good singer and dancer. During her exchange program she is now further focusing on MC skills. Hinata's aura is made of small firework of various colour. She is also covered in orange glow. Auditions & Competitions *AS016/10/07 Rainbow Contest AS016 (Became member of Rainbow 7) *AS017/03/22 T.T.A. Contest AS017 (Became ) *AS018/03/25 T.T.A. Contest AS018 (Became ) *AS019/03/20 T.T.A. Contest AS019 (Failed to become ) Songs The list of songs that Hinata has "adopted" as those she would perform as solos: *Please Mary *Kaze ni Fukarete Discography ;Singles Featured In ;Albums Featured In (REC) behind the song's name implies that it has been re-recorded with a new line-up Trivia *While Hinata is officially still a student at TTA, she is not likely going to show up in the school campus during her final year due to being on an exchange program abroad for a whole year. Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Minor Characters Category:Silver Twins Category:Pop Idols Category:FuwaFuwa Dream Category:Tōi Tengoku Academy Category:HSYear3